Dream with the Sinners
by Starclans-Crusade
Summary: Chrno's life when he had a dream with Aion. How they kill Pandamonium and go into earth.
1. Rebellion

Chrno Crusade

_Dream with the Sinners_

1

Rebellion

Get moving you idiots!" yelled a hoarse voice. Chrno whipped around, seeing a large winged demon with gleaming red eyes name DeFaux (who was also Pandamonium's or the mother of all demons, greatest advisor). Chrno glared at him angrily and silently cursed at DeFaux.

"Just because you've got a high rank doesn't mean you can start strutting around the underworld like a couple of sick idiots," DeFaux snarled. "Help bring food to Pandemonium why don't you?"

Chrno was a red winged demon with two spiky horns on top of his head, and had two elf-like ears. He also had purple hair and red body armor.

The demon next to Chrno looked similar to Chrno except that he had white wings, white hair, and white body armor.

Aion narrowed his eyes and then let out a ring of malicious laughter. "Try reporting it to him when I have his head!" He laughed. "You little-!" DeFaux launched himself at Aion with his claws outstretched but Aion easily slipped to the right, evading his challenger. 

When Aion laughed again DeFaux gave a scream of rage and started to lunge at Aion but then Chrno held him in place.

"Don't lay a hand an Aion again, do you hear me?" He growled. DeFaux narrowed his eyes before flying away into the dark sky.

"Not so tough, is he?" Aion smirked. Then he started to open his mouth as if he was about to say something but then hesitated.

"Hmmm…." Aion muttered. "I've been thinking, Chrno. You know as well as I do Pandamonium _is _a filthy heaven-lover." Aion lowered his voice, as if he did not want to be overheard. "Chrno, I need to tell you something. Meet me in the Lands of Despair tomorrow."

"What is it?" Chrno said, interested.

"You will see, my little friend," Aion said smoothly. "Just do it, agreed?"

Chrno sat on a low rock, grunting as he "worked" for the Pandaemonium (do not confuse this with _Pandamonium_. _Pandaemonium_ is the demonic society while _Pandamonium_ is the Fallen Angel, mother of all demons). Many others around him seemed to hate such royal treatment to the demonic society, yet they still worked.

DeFaux and his group observed all the working demons, making sure they did as they were told. The only time Chrno ever started to work was when DeFaux glided toward the demon.

Aion however, refused to do any work, even when DeFaux was around. DeFaux threatened to report his behavior to Pandamonium but Aion still refused.

Chrno knew why Aion refused to do any work even around DeFaux; DeFaux knew Aion was a much more powerful demon and could easily destroy DeFaux if he reported Aion to Pandamonium.

Chrno continued to work until night had fallen and it was only he and Aion that remained in the area.

"Well?" Chrno demanded. Aion smiled evilly.

"What's with the harsh words, Chrno?" he said. When Chrno started to splutter Aion laughed.

"Just get to the point," Chrno sighed. "Well, I think it's time we did something to Pandamonium," Aion said.

Chrno looked as if head had been slapped in the face. "_What?" _he cried.

"You heard me," Aion said smoothly. "I want to kill Pandamonium."

Chrno fell into silence and then said, "What for?"

"Can't tell you here," Aion replied. "DeFaux and his gang will probably be here soon, nosy gits."

"But… we're bound to be caught. Unless _you _can create some clever scheme that would fool them all. And if you can't… we'll soon be surrounded by DeFaux and his groups as well as millions of other demons," Chrno said nervously.

"You mean millions of _legions. _We could easily kill them. I'd probably actually enjoy killing them; it's so entertaining to see them scatter and scream. Anyways, I don't see why you're complaining; haven't you always wanted to go to the real world?"

"Yes but-"

"This is out chance to be free. Come with me Chrno, and we'll take earth as our own kingdom." Aion held out his hand.

Chrno hesitated. Would he be willing to do even this to gain freedom? Aion was right, though; he himself had always wanted to go to the real world, to become free. It was his dream.

Just when Chrno was about to agree to Aion's plans a new, male voice shouted, "We'll kill you before you even have a chance!"

Chrno whipped around to see two demons, one a male legion-type demon and the other a female Viscount level demon.

The male demon was entirely gray; he had no body armor or hair. The female demon had four arms, each were bony and skinny and had 4 sharp claws sticking out of them. She had red hair with purple robes.

Aion did not seem to be surprised. "Ah, so we've been overheard. How terrible, don't you think, Chrno?" Aion smirked.

Chrno laughed.

"Didn't you hear me? I said-" the male legion level demon began.

"Yes you'll turn us in and then kill us," Aion said in a bored voice. "I'm so frightened, wouldn't you say, Chrno?"

Again, Chrno laughed.

"I'll turn you in, and then I'll be promoted to viscount level," he began once more.

Aion laughed. "You still want to become a _Viscount _level demon?"

"I suppose you think we're just toys," the male demon said coldly.

"I suppose you could put it that way," Aion said maliciously.

"What are you then?" The male demon shouted angrily. "You think you're so superior- so awesome- but you're just an idiot!"

Aion gazed coldly into the male demon's eyes. Then he said, "Chrno, kill him."

The male demon started to look frightened and then started to run away. The female demon looked interested, however.

"Running?" Aion taunted. "What _Viscount _level skills. You just impress me _too_ much.

Suddenly the demon stopped. Aion grinned. The demon stood there for a while and then, without warning, spun around a sent two bolts of red energy.

Chrno was too fast, however. He leaped into the air, dodging the attacks and then charged the other demon.

Before the other demon could do anything Chrno had his arms wrapped around the demons.

He let out a piercing shriek while struggling to get free. Chrno flew into the air and then threw the other demon down onto the ground as hard as he could.

Chrno heard a _thud _and then looked down at his victim.

It had small streams of blood flowing out his head, while he was gasping and gaping with pain.

Suddenly Chrno felt a sudden lurch of guilt roll through his stomach. It didn't fell right to kill his opponent so brutally… yet it seemed essential if he wanted to ensure the progress of his dream.

And it wasn't being selfish… it was also Aion's dream. DeFaux himself said it was part of the demon race's nature to kill each other.

Chrno looked down at his victim. He raised his hand and it was suddenly wrapped in purple energy. Like a ball, he hurled the purple energy down toward his enemy and it exploded with a force of a bomb.

Massive gusts of wind burst out of the explosion, causing Chrno, Aion, and the female viscount level demon to shield themselves from being blown away.

When the explosion was gone all that was remained of the enemy demon was bits of small legions (in this case it means demonic cells).

There was a moment of silence when all that could be heard was Chrno's heavy breathing. A moment later Chrno nodded toward the female demon.

"Her too?" he asked Aion. When Aion's piercing gaze met the female's she cried, "No! I- I do not believe the same as Hezeli does!"

Aion narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?" he murmured.

"Yes," the female demon said. "I am Rizeel, one who despises Pandamonium as you do. However I have always known I would be no match for DeFaux and his group. But now… with you and Chrno… I am certain it is possible."

"Is that so?" Chrno said after looking at Rizeel for a moment.

"Yes," Rizeel said. "Please, let me join you in your quest for freedom."

Suddenly Aion let out an evil grin. "I see not all of Pandamonium's devils have lost their sense. You will be considered part of our group for now. However be warned; if you betray us we shall destroy you before any other speck of legion."

Rizeel bowed her head. "Yes Lord Aion. Chrno," she added hastily.

And with that she vanished into the darkness, and was soon followed by Aion. But Chrno couldn't help thinking; _was this the right thing to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chrno still had worries about Aion's plan but did not express them. Rizeel, however, seemed to enjoy all of their meetings. She was always coming up with ideas that Chrno didn't bother to listen to.

However, one day Rizeel came up with and idea after Aion suggested that they need more members.

"The more members we have, the less other devils will miss out on the fun," he said before winking.

Suddenly Chrno felt worse about Aion's future actions. He had always thought that it was a mere dream and nothing else, but now Aion was making it reality.

Of course, he did desire the sweet sensation of being out in freedom.

And then another thought drifted into his mind… how would Aion even let them loose on earth?

"Hey Chrno," Aion interrupted. Chrno jumped, startled. "Yes?" he replied.

Aion looked at Chrno for a while. "When the time has come," he said slowly, "Will you grant us your power?"

Chrno thought for a moment and then said, "Yes."

"Good," Aion said. "Because it may be sooner then you think." That stopped Chrno cold. "Oh, Chrno," Rizeel said calmly. "You haven't forgotten about our dream? Remember the way you killed Hezeli. Don't you want to make something out of it?"

"Yes," Chrno answered. "I _will _grant you my power. I _do _wish for freedom."

"Good," Aion said steadily. "Rizeel, bring your friends next time. If they disapprove Chrno will kill them. Understood?" he nodded to Rizeel.

"Yes," Rizeel answered. "They won't disappoint you, my lord."

Just as Aion and Rizeel vanished into the darkness Chrno's leg was covered by a stiff hand.

"What the-?" Chrno gasped. He turned his head around. Standing there was DeFaux.

"What the heck are you doing?" Chrno roared, outraged. "We need to talk," DeFaux said unpleasantly. You've been hanging around with Aion a lot around here. What're you guys discussing?"

"Why do you care," Chrno said. "Why can't Aion and I do _anything _without you poking your bearded head in?"

DeFaux leaped up. "Shut up!" he roared. "Anyway, it's because Aion never had any respect to Pandamonium. _And _also Hezeli has gone missing. Do you honestly think he just vanished into thin air?"

"We've just been hanging out, DeFaux," Chrno defended himself and Aion. "Just talking, okay?"

DeFaux gave Chrno a suspicious look. "I'll let you off the hook this time," he snarled. "But if it's anything bad, say good-bye to your future."

When DeFaux began to fly away Chrno teleported back to his den.

Just as Chrno reached his den to get some sleep and relax, two large explosions sounded outside of Chrno's den.

_Dang it, _he cursed inside his head. _God, these battles just won't end! _

Chrno hurried out of his den but then was blown away by yet another explosion. When the ash and black mist was cleared Chrno saw a large black outline of a figure.

The source of the explosions was a large demon, one with an axe in one hand and a blade in the other.

Chrno recognized him at once; Viscount Borzo. He was a lesser viscount, one far beyond Chrno's rank.

"What are you doing here?" Chrno demanded instantly. Borzo looked troubled.

"Oh nothing- I was- just," he spluttered. "Um… well I think I'll go now." He turned to leave but then Chrno raised his hand and Borzo flew toward Chrno.

"What are you doing here?" Chrno repeated.

"Well, there's a rumor going around that DeFaux is having higher ranked viscounts try to find out what you, Aion, and Rizeel have been doing. And I just-"

"Wanted to find out for yourself what we were doing in hope of getting a higher status?" Chrno raised an eyebrow.

Borzo nodded.

"Hopefully you've found out by now I'm not doing anything." Chrno pointed into the darkness. "You may leave now."

Borzo flapped his wings and then soared into the dark sky.

"That DeFaux," Chrno muttered to himself. "Always trying to get us into trouble." Although Chrno had said 'us' but deep down he knew it was mostly Aion. DeFaux was afraid of Aion, no matter how much he pretended not to and denied it.

Chrno knew DeFaux was also afraid of him, whose power was equivalent to Aion's. But Aion was always the one who wished for more power, the one who was most likely to take over DeFaux's position or ruin his reputation.

Chrno sighed and then flew back into his den to get some sleep.

DeFaux sat in with the other Viscounts he had ordered to spy on Aion, Chrno, and Rizeel. He sat in the top-middle chair while eleven Viscount-level demons sat in each of the rest. Many of them looked like Chrno or Aion, except each of them wore different shades of body armor.

"Well?" DeFaux demanded. A large male demon with yellow body armor and no hair said roughly, "I have watched Rizeel closely. She appears to spend much of her time with Aion. She does not, like her usual self, spend much time with Hezeli, Jenai, or Videl. In fact I have not even seen Hezeli with her anymore."

DeFaux nodded. "Yes, I think we have established that Hezeli has gone missing. However, it is more likely that he has been killed. Thank you, Argrasy."

He looked around at the other Viscounts. More than half a dozen shook there heads when he looked at them or else replied, "Nothing," or, "Couldn't find any information."

A few moments later a female demon with long silver hair named Uni spoke up, "DeFaux, I have been watching the boy Chrno. He seems the least enthusiastic within the group or else least talkative. If they plan to make an attack, I think it will be easiest to convince him. The female one- Rizeel did you call her? - She seems _very _into their actions. I think she should not be tried to manipulate or convinced."

Before she could say anymore another devil spoke up. "DeFaux, Aion has been very alert. As a compliment I would say his high rank is well-earned. He can sense the presence of me even though he cannot see me and is a truly spectacular devil when it comes to fighting. If it weren't for Lirajie here," he nodded to a devil beside himself, "I would almost certainly be dead or have many serious injuries."

Viscount Lirajie nodded in agreement. "Yes. I agree with Gulio completely. My powers… are outstanding, are they not?" he looked at the other Viscounts with pride. The all murmured or nodded in agreement; it was obvious Lirajie's powers were well above most Viscounts. "But even though I have such extraordinary power Aion easily matched my power. Even with two of us we could not leave even an injury on Aion's body. Now, his behavior is very silent but thoughtful. Even by the look of him we can tell he is cunning."

DeFaux said, "Yes. Good work. Hopefully they aren't planning some outrageous attack."

But how wrong he was, he soon found out.

"Bastards," Aion said the next morning through gritted teeth. "Thinking they could sneak up on me…" his voice trailed off.

Rizeel raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" she asked.

"Don't tell me they weren't spying on you, Rizeel," Aion said in a disgusted voice.

"Well, anyway, I brought Videl and Jenai. They're back over there," she pointed one of her bony hands at a great mound of stone.

"Well, why don't you go get them," Aion said as if it were obvious.

"Ah, yes," Rizeel said nervously before heading of to the rock mound.

Before long Rizeel returned with one large, heavily armored demon and a skinny, bladed demon that hid his face in a round visage.

"Hey," greeted Aion. Videl and Jenai mumbled bits of words that Chrno couldn't hear in return.

"This is Videl," Rizeel pointed at the larger of the demons, "and that is Jenai," she pointed at the bladed demon.

"What do you want with us?" Videl demanded.

"Yeah, we don't wanna waste our time for something that Pandamonium would make up," Jenai said.

Aion smiled. "I see you have a vendetta against Pandamonium already."

Videl suddenly moved toward Aion as if he wanted to hear what Aion had to say more clearly.

"What?" Jenai said, suddenly looking interested.

"What I have for you is a question," Aion said softly. "Are you ready to leap into freedom, and dispose of Pandamonium?"

Videl grinned. "Well," he said. "I see Rizeel hasn't brought us here for a pathetic lunatic I was once afraid of?"

Aion narrowed his eyes. "Is that an agreement?" he whispered.

Jenai folded his arms. "What would you propose to us if we refused?"

Aion pointed at Chrno. "You will face him and face the same death as Pandamonium and the other fools who worship her."

This time Jenai grinned. "So… when are we gonna teach Pandamonium a lesson?"


	3. Chapter 3

The days were darker now, even in his deepest chamber Chrno could hear the loud roaring and battle cries echo through the tenebrous air.

What was happening? Chrno thought hard of what recently had happened. But Chrno knew he had no chance of finding out what happened by remembering.

These days he spent most of his time planning with Aion, Rizeel, Jenai, and Videl or else having to shake off spies of DeFaux.

Then another thought drifted into his mid. Where was Pandamonium? The only time Chrno had ever seen her was when he had been promoted to the higher-ranked Viscounts.

What if Aion had already done something to her? Perhaps his behavior had ruined his reputation with Aion and was left out of the plans.

Shaking away his thoughts Chrno departed away from his chambers, but before long was greeted by dozens of legions that were determinedly clawing each other or else throwing bolts of energy at their enemies.

After recovering from the shock that there was a demonic battle so close to his chamber Chrno grinned at the sight of the lower-classed demons attacking each other.

_Terrible fighters_, Chrno thought to himself. _They seriously need to work on their aim, _thought an amused Chrno after seeing a demon who attempted to blast energy at his enemy but missed horribly.

"Noticed have you?" The voice crept up to Chrno so quickly he vaulted into the air in surprise.

"Aion!" Chrno let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm bored," Aion said. "But this, however, looks interesting. Want to join in with the battle?" he grinned.

"Ah, are you sure that fair?" Chrno's voice trailed off into silence.

"Sure, why not?" Aion said in a bored voice. But then he suddenly made a swift movement toward a huge pile of shining blue pellets.

Chrno, who was puzzled by Aion's actions, followed obediently.

"Chrno…" Aion muttered. "We overheard the other day the council talking about the 'war' and how it would affect the Core. Although he couldn't overhear the entire thing he heard them say 'Chrno', and how you would lead to many benefits for Pandamonium and the Core. We both know Pandamonium's power is directly linked with the core, so what they are planning may help us in our plans, but may also destroy our plans."

"Destroy?" Chrno said thoughtfully.

"For instance, if you were to destroy me, Jenai, Rizeel, or Videl we would be in a tight situation. If you were to refuse, then they would that your loyalty would lie to me, rather then in Pandamonium. If they are certain that is in me, or freedom, that would be very fatal to our plans."

Chrno nodded.

Aion looked into the dark sky, making it obvious to Chrno that he was in deep concentration. After seeing his twin brother in deep thought Chrno was in one too. If he was indeed trying to assassinate a friend, would it be the end of his dream, or was there trick in the situation that was yet to be discovered?

* * *

"So, did you tell him?" Jenai said casually when Aion returned.

He, Jenai, and Videl were soaring over a large, red sea (although it is _not _the lake of fire) while enjoying the nice cool breeze.

"Yeah," Aion replied. "Chrno better not let any of our information slip. It was like a miracle, it was, when we met you guys," Videl said gruffly. He started to soar upward while enjoying the cool breeze flow behind him.

"He won't," Aion assured his comrade. _He better not,_ he secretly thought to himself. "It's been his dream as well as mine since the day Pandamonium was foolish enough to promote us to the higher ranks, thinking we would 'help' while she waged 'war' against God." He laughed bitterly and the muttered, "She's such a sleeping, fat, old geezer."

Videl punched together is hands. "If he does, he's going to wish he never had Legion."

Aion smiled. _I'd like to see Videl try, _he thought arrogantly.

* * *

Chrno was lying down in his den, wondering what would happen if what Aion said was true. By the sound of it, Pandamonium wouldn't wait long if she were to going to give Chrno an assignment.

Chrno rolled onto his side, gazing to the stony walls of his den. How could they get freedom if he was told to murder his own twin brother?

_DeFaux would certainly not miss an opportunity to strip us from our rank, _Chrno thought miserably.

Chrno sighed, desperately hoping Aion had already created a counter-plan.

_If only-_ Chrno began to think but was interrupted by another thought. _It's time. Meet us at the Pandamonium's layer_.

Chrno gave a big yawn before grunting at the message. This was not his own thoughts; the thoughts of the Core. The Core could broadcast messages through the entire Pandaemonium; it was mostly used for sending times for high-ranking devils to meet Pandamonium, like it had just done to Chrno.

Then Chrno made one last thought to himself;

Could Aion think of a scheme clever enough that could ensure the continuation of their dream?

And with that he rose off from the ground and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

It was a dark room Chrno appeared in, with lightly lit candles and green crystals all around.

Chrno looked around, expecting to be questioned by one of Pandamonium's advisors. It had not been long at all since Chrno had been given the official rank of Harcount so Chrno did have much information on what to do.

As Chrno walked around the room in circles a booming voice suddenly rang through the room.

"You are Chrno?" it said. Chrno nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Identification." the booming voice rang through the room again.

Chrno took a deep breath. "Harcount 17, twin brother of Aion, son's of Lilth, commonly known as the Pandamonium core."

"Identification; agreed. Pandamonium requests your visit right now."

Chrno let out a sigh of relief.

The wall behind Chrno suddenly creaked open; revealing a shiny green chamber, while in the center was a chair with Pandamonium sitting in it.

She was white-haired with yellow eyes and had four arms as well as four wings. Her body armor was white, and to Chrno's surprise, she had much of Aion's facial structure.

"Welcome, Chrno," she greeted in a low, deep, rumbling voice. Chrno nodded in reply. I have heard much of the powers you prowess from my advisors."

_DeFaux!_ Chrno thought suddenly. _Yeah I really doubt he went around praising my power. _

"My advisors seem correct," Pandamonium observed. "They say you are the quietest out of your group. It seems like you are afraid to displease your twin brother Aion. Do you fear his power?" she shot at Chrno.

Chrno merely shrugged. _Just get to the point! _He thought annoyingly. _Why was she wasting her time complimenting on my skill-? _But then the answer his him before he could finish his thought.

Pandamonium was trying to soften him up; to make him believe he was superior to Aion. This confirmed Chrno's worries; he was indeed going to be asked to kill his own brother.

"Chrno, I am sad to say that the Core of Pandaemonium has been low on energy the past couple months. We need a power supply- or simply a pair of powerful horns. There are only two choices; you or your brother," Pandamonium continued.

Chrno gave her a horrified look. _Why not get your own stinky scum's horn, _he screamed inside his head.

"I know this will be hard for you, but we have decided," _you mean DeFaux has decided, _Chrno thought, "that your brother will be the one to contribute his horns. We think," again Chrno thought to himself, _DeFaux thinks,_ "that you are more trustworthy over your brother. Please tell him tonight, but if he refuses take the horns by force."

Chrno glared at Pandamonium at a while. How could she expect him to drain Aion of his power, when he was not only his twin brother, but also his best friend?

Like he would ever do that… he didn't care of he had to kill PandamoniumDeFaux, and every other Viscount at the same time. He would never do such a think to Aion. Never.

They glared at each other for a while, where crimson eyes met yellow, but then Chrno broke the silence when he growled, "I'll think about it," and flew away into the darkness.

* * *

Pandamonium smiled. Seemed like she had touched a nerve.

Chrno was back in his den, muttering endlessly. "Take his horns off, ha! I'd rather take _your _horns you slimy scum then his!"

He slammed the wall nearest to him with his mighty fist, causing the wall to shatter to several small pieces. Grunting furiously, Chrno headed to the exit of his chamber.

"Ooh, anger management," cackled a delighted voice. Chrno spun around to see a small, bright female demon along with Aion, Rizeel, Jenai, and Videl.

"Who are you?" Chrno shot at the delighted looking female demon angrily.

It was Aion who answered. "Shader, we recruited her some time ago. But the important thing is; what did Pandamonium request from you?" he demanded.

Chrno shrugged.

"Well?"

"She asked for…" Chrno began uncertainly. "Your horns."

Rizeel and Videl gasped but then Aion gave an evil grin. "As expected. What does she want with my horns?"

"She said the Pandaemonium Core was being drained of power, and she needs a powerful supply of astral energy to charge it up again. But I think that would lead to our benefits; if Pandamonium's power is directly linked to the Pandaemonium Core then that would mean she is weak at the time."

Aion nodded. "Excellent. Such fools, thinking that tasking Chrno with this mission would lead to their benefits."

Rizeel, Jenai, and Videl all laughed while Shader clapped her hands happily.

"Easy! Easy! Easy!" she cried brightly and then giggled to herself.

Chrno face showed a confused expression. "I do not understand. Have- have you figured a way around of me killing you, Aion?"

Aion laughed coolly. "_Figured a way around of me killing you? _Not only that but I have a plan that could lead to many benefits."

Rizeel purred as she looked admiringly at Aion. "So clever…" she breathed in Aion's ear and then licked her claws.

"Well?" Chrno demanded. "What's your plan?"

"Patience… Patience, Chrno. Okay, well… here's the plan. When you're supposed to be hunting me down I'm going to go into hiding. You can make an excuse and say I overheard your conversation with Pandamonium or something," Aion paused. "After we get everything prepared, I will come back to you and you will bring me to Pandamonium. Also, we're going to have to soften Pandamonium and DeFaux up into thinking you're on their side. You will make regular reports to them.

Once she is about to feed me to the Core you will crash in and kill them. And then, together, we will destroy the core. Everyone else," Aion nudged his head at Rizeel, Videl, Jenai, and Shader, "will kill all the reinforcements that will arrive after we assault Pandamonium and the Core.

"With a little luck, we'll be out in no time," Aion finished with a slight smirk.

Chrno nodded. It seemed pretty reasonable. _Yeah, as long as DeFaux doesn't have is hairy head in our plans, we'll be okay, _Chrno thought to himself.

But then Jenai spoke up. "Where are you gonna hide?" he inquired.

Aion gave a horrible smile. "Why don't you see for yourself?" he pointed at Shader and vanished out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

It was apparent that Aion had already left to the 'hiding place'. He was nowhere to be found, even Jenai, Rizeel, and Videl confessed they had no idea where he was (although Chrno suspected them to have only said that so it seemed more likely to DeFaux that Chrno was trustworthy if he was watching over Chrno).

Only Shader danced around happily when Chrno asked her if Aion had gone to hiding but then she would laugh and made a 'don't talk about it' motion with her finger.

Chrno sighed. What was he supposed to do; he wasn't even in contact with Aion! He flew into the black sky wondering to himself if Aion really expected Chrno to be able to figure these all these things out.

_I was always the soldier, compared to Aion. I was the soldier, never the schemer, _Chrno told to himself as he soared through the grayish clouds.

Suddenly Chrno relaxed, thoroughly enjoying himself as a nice breeze flew by himself. It was like paradise; the warm air lifted Chrno up who did not have to produce any effort.

Chrno closed his eyes and smiled a real smile- a smile of comfort. He didn't need to worry right now, he could just enjoy himself.

_Wow, _Chrno sighed to himself. _I've missed out on so much ever since Aion's been scheming with me and criticizing the way Pandamonium runs Pandaemonium. _

Suddenly Chrno shook his head as if he had no idea what he was doing.

_What am I dong? _He scolded to himself. _If you want freedom, don't be lazy and do as Aion tells you!_

Chrno started to flap his massive wings and soared down toward the rocky ground of Pandaemonium.

Chrno landed on the ground of Pandamonium before thrusting himself at the air. He slammed the ground with his foot but then a cold, but amused female voice said, "What's up with you Chrno?"

_Rizeel! _Chrno thought. _Why is everyone just creeping up on me like this? _

"Shader just showed me Aion's hiding place," Rizeel said. "Apparently it's a huge, stone wall and is up in the sky. I don't really know exactly where; I just followed Shader without paying much attention."

"Hmmm," Chrno murmured. "Do you know what Aion's doing up there?"

Rizeel shrugged. "Beats me. When I was up there Aion only told me a little about it before I was kicked out. Anyways, we're supposed to refer to it as ' Eden'. It was found by Aion, except it was Shader who remembered seeing it a long time ago."

Chrno stared at Rizeel for a moment and then asked, "Does Shader even have any powers? She doesn't have the aura that most devils have and she certainly is a little to happy all the time to be some type of brutal fighter."

Rizeel shrugged. "I don't know… although you're right- it does seem as if she doesn't have much unique powers. However, Aion has seemed to take a liking in her; Shader can apparently build lots of stuff."

Chrno sighed. "I just want to see Eden and talk to Aion about something. Could you show me where it roughly is?" Chrno asked.

Rizeel nodded. "I guess I could," she said with a shrug. Chrno said, "Thanks," and then he flew away, back to his chamber.

* * *

"You are sure?" Pandamonium questioned yet again to one of DeFaux's spies, Gulio.

_"Yes"_, Gulio replied, evidently very annoyed. "Aion has clearly gone missing, ever since you appointed his twin brother, Chrno, that mission. How do you know Chrno did no just blurt it out to Aion?"

"I suppose he could," Pandamonium said with a shrug. "But remember; Aion left, _exactly_ when I appointed Chrno his mission. How would it be possible for him to know our attempt to assassinate so quickly, even if Chrno alerted him?"

"Well, there is a chance he overheard us…" Gulio said nervously. He backed away from Pandamonium as if he expected her to strike him for questioning her yet again.

He raised his arms in order to protect himself if there was an attack from the mother of demons but when Pandamonium raised her eyebrows Gulio lowered his arms.

"Yes, maybe," Pandamonium said, although she did not believe it was possible. "But remember, we set up protection around the council room that every Viscount there could muster; do you honestly think Aion could break every one of those protective spells by himself?"

Gulio snorted nervously. _Yeah, if you put like that it seems pretty impossible for any demon, even Aion, to overhear us. And then, _Gulio convinced himself, _how would he know the exact time of the exact meeting? _

"All the same, I think I will send a scout party to find Aion and spy on Chrno," Pandamonium said clearly. "If Chrno has indeed betrayed us, we will soon find out."

Gulio bowed and then said, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Chrno yawned. He was hovering over the red sea, looking for Rizeel. She was going to show him the way to Eden.

Chrno pretended to be on the 'look out' for Aion while he waited for Rizeel. Although he was furiously looking everywhere, in his mind he kept wondering the same thing; _where was she? _

"If she does not wanna come, I mind as well look for it by myself," Chrno muttered under his breath. _Or just enjoy myself for a bit, _Chrno added silently.

He soared gracefully into the red sea, not creating even a tiniest of splash.

_Ah the nice cool water, _Chrno thought dreamily. Suddenly his dreamy thoughts were shoved away when he saw two fiery red eyes staring up at him.

_What the-? _Chrno thought.

"Hello?" he called out, waving his hands. "Hello, is someone there? Is it you, Rizeel?"

No one answered.

"Hello?" Chrno began but then was interrupted by a jagged poke on his wings.

"Chrno?" Rizeel said with her eyebrows raised when Chrno whipped around. "What're you doing in the sea?"

"Waiting for you," grunted Chrno while rubbing the place where Rizeel had poked him. "Come on; let's go already." Rizeel laughed and then soared out of the water. Chrno followed, eagerly waiting for the moment when he would see Eden.

They flew higher and higher into the sky never pausing for a conversation or any other type of contact. It seemed as if the two demons were in separate worlds after they started their flight to Eden.

Finally, Rizeel came to a stop just as they were over several layers of wispy, gray clouds. She seemed to be in deep concentration. Her face was twitching slightly while her mouth was silently moving.

Chrno sighed, half irritated, half amused. "Well, do you know where Eden is?" he asked politely.

"I don't understand, it was here yesterday…" Rizeel said slowly.

"Maybe you got lost here," Chrno suggested. "Or maybe-"

"It moves?" a new voice sprang at them like an attack.

_Nice timing, _Chrno thought. "Aion!" Rizeel cried happily. "I was just trying to help Chrno with finding your hiding place."

"Yes, yes, that's great," Aion said, waving and impatient hand. "You may leave now."

Rizeel opened her mouth to protest but then closed it again as Aion's face silently hissed, _do it now. _Rizeel, who was clearly disappointed, turned her back to the two demons and flew away. Both Chrno and Aion watched her depart until she disappeared when Aion said, "Come."

Aion's wings flapped and then he waved a hand. As if from thin air, a large floating rectangular wall of stone was unleashed into Chrno's vision.

Aion started toward Eden, and Chrno soon followed. They soared through a slight crack in the huge fortress on the left side and soon entered.

Once they reached the inside of Eden Aion came to a stop.

Eden was rocky and dusty. Since there was almost no light in it whatsoever, Chrno's eyes seemed to finally open up. The darkness cooled his eyeballs and his vision was cleared.

"Geez, what is this place?" Chrno asked in an astonished voice.

"It's Eden, as Rizeel has already told you," Aion said quickly.

"What's with…?" Chrno began. Aion made a 'stop talking' sign with his hand.

"I have to tell you everything really quickly and then you must leave. I am almost certain that Pandamonium has set spies on your tail, in case you betray them (which you did)," Aion explained.

"Well… what do I have to do?" Chrno asked. "If I'm not in contact with you how will you be able to tell me when to start out attack on Pandamonium?"

Aion replied quickly. "That's what Shader's for. She's an expert on building things and knows bits about the core. I don't really know how, but she's working on a device that can transmit messages like the Pandaemonium core can."

"Ahh." Chrno let out a huge sigh of relief. So maybe Shader was worth keeping in their plans.

"Also; you must make regular reports to Pandamonium. I haven't really figured out a good cover-up story, but I think for now you'll be okay."

Chrno nodded. "And, what will you be doing here?" Aion hesitated. "I'm going to be working with Shader to find out more about Pandamonium and the Core. And maybe get some more members for our plan, just in case.

"Listen, I think you got to go now, we'd be _really _lucky if Pandamonium's spies haven't found you yet."

Chrno sighed and then spread his wings for flight. _Rizeel was right, _he thought. _Aion _is _kicking us out really fast. I wonder if he's really worried about us being caught, or something else. _

Chrno vaulted into the air and soared out of Eden. After he had vanished from sight Aion muttered, "Well, Chrno, actually my top priority _is _to recruit more members, but you'll learn about that later."

He grinned. "This is going to be fun."

"Oh and why's that?" a cold voice said from behind. Aion reacted so fast that from the moment the voice had appeared Aion had already sent two jets of demonic energy behind himself. He leaped up in the air a spun around and then saw two demons charging him; Viscount Uni and Lirajie.

Aion's hand suddenly started to transform into a sharp, spider leg-like weapon. Uni slashed his sword toward Aion and Lirajie sent several jets of purple energy at Aion.

Aion grinned. He raised his arms up high and then the energy that opposed him rebounded upon Lirajie. He heard a high-pitched scream and then knew he had hit the target. _Weaklings, _Aion thought in his head. Aion looked on his other side and then saw Uni lunging at him.

"We know all about you and Chrno!" Uni shouted in his cold voice. "Give it up now! Even if we can't beat you right now, we'll soon be back with more of Pandamonium's forces!"

Aion laughed as Uni slashed uncontrollably past him. But then his laughter died away when another figure appeared on his vision.

_More? _Aion hissed in his head. _Weaklings, really. _Aion lunged at Uni, pointing his bladed arm at Uni's head. Uni evaded to the right but then Aion shot out a red bolt of energy at him. Uni, who was too shocked at Aion's sudden reflexes, crumpled onto the floor.

As Aion grinned at the fall of his victim another heavy force knocked him over. Standing there was a female, winged demon that looked like Pandamonium herself.

Aion hissed and then charged at her. She, who had learned from Uni's mistake dodged Aion by moving to the top, then started to claw Aion.

Although Aion was being stabbed he let out a malicious smile. He knew his opponent thought she had done some good, but her ferocious attacks did as little as throwing little blocks of sand at him.

Aion made a swift movement to his left, causing the female demon to be knocked backwards. She let out a piercing screech of frustration and then tried to claw Aion once more. But Aion was already prepared; he teleported behind the demon and then kicked her down to the ground.

The female let out another screech of frustration and then turned to face the spot where Aion was he had kicked her. However, now he was not there. As the female demon stared around the walls of Eden, helplessly looking for Aion, a burst of red energy successfully exploded on the female demon.

There was a squeal of pain and then all that was left of the female demon was vaporized legions.

Aion smiled. In the end, it didn't matter if they overheard him and Chrno.

And like he expected, they didn't have a chance to warn Pandamonium.

They were fools. And now, Aion would show them what their punishment would be, soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

"Quickly, quickly!" Chrno muttered to himself. "They'll be here any moment- geez, just think of _something!"_ He danced wildly around his chamber, desperately hoping for some type of solution to pop up in his mind.

When that didn't work he banged his head at the stony walls of the chamber, hoping to knock a plan into his mind.

_You're pathetic, _he raged in his mind. _You can't think of anything. Why does it always have to be Aion that thinks up the spectacular schemes? _

After he had stopped dancing around like a lunatic and banging his head on a wall like a slave, Chrno stood silently in the darkness of his chamber. Would it really matter if he didn't have an explanation to Pandamonium? The more he thought about, the more it seemed that he wouldn't need an explanation.

All he would have to do was to act as if he were on Pandamonium's side and not let them know his mid was racing. _Yes, that would do, _Chrno told himself. _He wouldn't have to think of an explanation, just make them believe you are on their side. _

Chrno sighed. For right now, all he would have to do was hope that Pandamonium was gullible enough to believe him. And then if all went well, their dream would be fulfilled.

Chrno landed right outside of the emerald green palace of Pandamonium that towered into the clouds. It had a blood red ruby smashed into each side of the tower and patches of light blue crystals on the very top of the palace.

Hoping with his life that what he had planned would be enough to convince Pandamonium he walked steadily into the Palace.

_Act calm, _he silently repeated to himself.

When he reached the massive wooden gates of the palace he said clearly, "Chrno."

For a moment it seemed as if his voice verification had not passed the test. Chrno waited patiently, personally hoping it would not work, but then the wooden gates slowly creaked open.

"Dammit," Chrno sighed. He walked in the gates, seeing a huge chamber, beautifully lit with green fire. In the middle was a high pole that carried the Core. It was glowing white, as bright as the sun, with the shape of a human being.

Chrno hesitated in moving forward. _Should I destroy it? _A voice in the back of Chrno's mind suggested. _Maybe, but how would I get away? _Chrno replied to himself.

But before he could think about this option anymore he heard the several wings flap while half a dozen demons perched around Chrno.

"You are Chrno?" said a bone-headed, black demon with blazing red eyes when all the demons had settled down.

Chrno nodded.

"If you decide to break away or attack us, we _will _kill you, no exceptions." Chrno turned around, seeing a large, female demon with a massive flail that's spiked head was lit with a hissing blue fire.

Chrno nodded again.

"Good," said the female. "Follow me." She strutted down toward a metal door with two black serpents on the side and a torch of green fire in the middle. Chrno followed her, and the other demons followed Chrno. It was apparent they did not want him to have a chance to attack the Core or anything else.

When Chrno and the other demons reached the metal door it swung open and bizarre speed, speed that was far too fast for a door its size. It revealed a vast chamber; although not as large as the chamber they were in before. On the side were two heavily armored demons that held axes that seemed far too large for such small demons to hold.

"They boy has come, my lord," the female demon said, bowing down to Pandamonium, who sat in her decorated chair.

Pandamonium smiled, nodded, and then ordered, "Kalv, Gulio, Lirajie, and DeFaux, secure the exit so Chrno here cannot escape." Kalv was a pig-headed looking creature with an oversized stomach and could fire out flames from his pig-like nostrils and Gulio was the boneheaded black demon.

The four elite demons marched up to the door and stood beside the bodyguards so they blocked up the exit (although Kalv could have done it fine by himself).

"Well," Pandamonium said politely, now fixing her red eyes at Chrno. "Do you have the horns? Did you sustain any injuries?"

_She's trying to figure me out by asking me these dumb questions she already knows the answer to, _Chrno concluded to himself. _Otherwise I would have already given her Aion's horns. _

Chrno's mind was racing, although he did not show it. Chrno sighed deeply, trying to make it sound as if it were his greatest regret to say what he was about to tell Pandamonium.

"My lord," he began politely. "I do not have the slightest of idea where Aion has gone. I have looked high and low, but I have not seen my brother."

Pandamonium looked at Chrno for a moment, trying to study his facial expressions.

_Act calm, _Chrno told himself. _Don't act suspicious or as if you know something that you're not telling them._

After a while Pandamonium finally spoke up. "Lirajie! Uni! Yuno! Wait, Yuno-?" she looked questioningly at Lirajie and Uni. Uni shook his head while Lirajie said with sadness in his voice, "My lord, Yuno perished bravely in a battle yesterday. We were caught in a battle of legions and lesser Viscounts when you appointed us," he glanced at Chrno. But the in the battle Viscounts sneered at us and attacked us. We were able to fight all of them off- but the victory cost us one valuable thing; Yuno's life."

_What he heck…? _

"Did you find out a- about _him?_" Pandamonium said uncertainly. Lirajie hesitated and then replied, "Yes. He's not what we thought of him."

Chrno looked from Pandamonium and Lirajie with a complete puzzled expression. If what he they were indeed keeping an eye on him, why would Uni and Lirajie say that he was not in a league with Aion?

"Are you admitting that you have been spying on me?" Chrno said loudly. All the other demons turned their heads to face Chrno except Pandamonium who smiled and looked at her claws.

"Well, what did you expect of us? Let you run around with Aion and your other friends?" she said in a horribly kind voice. "Anyways, I don't know why you're so mad. It's not like you _are." _

Chrno froze. His heart was beating fast while his mind was racing. What was going on? Did her spies _really _fall for his pitiful acts? _Surely not, _he thought. _They can't be that dumb. _

"Well then Chrno, have you come to tell us your ideas where Aion's whereabouts?" Pandamonium demanded, giving up her horrible voice.

Chrno shook his head, desperately hoping that it looked convincing but failing (in his opinion).

"Then what have you come for?" Pandamonium asked, keeping her face calm but also making it obvious that anger was flaring up. Her voice was shaky and she stood up as she talked.

"Well," Chrno stammered, whose mind was racing. "I-" he began but was interrupted by Uni.

"We saw you looking for Aion, Chrno," he said. "Surely you have _some _report for us?"

Chrno shook his head, this time keeping his face straight.

Uni frowned. "None at all?" he asked. Again, Chrno shook his head. Uni sighed.

"Well," he said, now looking up at Pandamonium. "Maybe we should just let him go now. He seems pretty reasonable," Uni said firmly, although Chrno had a feeling that the confidence in his voice was unnatural.

Pandamonium nodded but then DeFaux spoke up. "Shouldn't we add another demon to their party, just to replace Yuno?"

Uni gave DeFaux a slightly worried look but then Lirajie said calmly, "Actually, my lord, I think that wouldn't be such a rotten idea."

DeFaux gave him a threatening look at the end of Lirajie's statement.

"Well, I think it would be up to you for something like that," Pandamonium sighed. Lirajie bowed and then called out, "Anyo! Do you want to come?"

A six winged figure with maroon colored robes and a snakelike face narrowed her eyes. She hissed softly and then walked toward Lirajie. When she and Lirajie were only about a foot away she hissed, "I don't know why you would ask me, but I'm not sure if you're telling the truth. So now, I will, just in hope of raising my status."

Lirajie smiled and then said, "Chrno you may leave."

Chrno turned to leave, as did half a dozen other demons. Chrno wasn't sure if they were to escort Chrno or they themselves wanted to leave, but then the all left the palace like a huge pack of wolves.

He had to report this to Aion. The only explanation that Chrno was able to comprehend was the simple fact that Aion already known of this. _Yes, he could have easily put a Gaes on them, _Chrno thought. _But still, I need to find out for sure. _

He spread his wings for flight and then golden glow covered his flesh. Chrno curled up his legs, compressing his muscles, before spring his legs up like a cannon ball.

There was a burst of sudden air and then Chrno was sent plunging into the skies.

_I need to find Eden; I need to find Eden…_Chrno thought repeatedly. Huge, gray clouds spun around Chrno as he glided farther up into the skies.

Chrno tried to imagine a fantasy world of his own, one where he lived in paradise at heaven. He was soaring to the land that was filled with glory and gold, love and life.

_Just pretend you're going there… _

Chrno stopped, dead. He had just seen a small movement in the clouds before him.

Before long he was racing toward the dark clouds, with his wings continuously flapped. The mist grew thicker as he glided deeper into the clouds. Thick layers of smoke filled Chrno's eyes and he struggled to find out where he was going.

Just when Chrno thought he was mistaken for thinking there was a movement in the clouds he crashed into the thick layer of solid stone. He slammed into the wall with such force half the wall was split into several smaller stones and fell to the bottom of Pandamonium.

Chrno shook his head, removing the tingling in his neck.

He started to fly around Eden, poking his head in and out in hope of finding the entrance.

As intended, Chrno soon found a slim creak in the giant fortress, just tall and wide enough for Chrno to slide into. Without hesitating Chrno flew into the entrance. He soared into the large room that he had met with Aion before and then perched quietly onto the ground. He looked around, not recognizing a single soul.

_Where is everyone? _Chrno wondered before heading off into another chamber of Eden. He didn't get very far toward the chamber, however. There was a high-pitched shriek and a female demon was furiously flapping her six wings to fly at full speed. Her face was snakelike and her eyes yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness, giving Chrno an ominous feeling that made his shudder.

"Chrno stop her!" a male voice shrieked. _Who the heck is that? _Chrno thought. _If it's not Aion, then I'm not following. _

Despite this he accelerated into the air and easily caught the fleeing demon by the foot. "Let go of me!" She screamed so loudly her voice cracked. Chrno was about to answer but then the demon was snatched away by another demon; one that Chrno instantly recognized as Uni.

"Excellent work Chrno," Uni said, smirking. Anger bubbled up in Chrno. _What is he? I Swore my loyalty to Aion and _only _to Aion, _Chrno cursed.

Lirajie soon appeared from the door Uni had come out of and flew toward Uni. He gave a satisfied smile smiled.

"Excellent work, Uni," he said. Uni laughed and then said, "Nope, it wasn't me, Lirajie. It was all Chrno." He grinned toward Chrno. Lirajie's eyes spun around to face Chrno. "I see," he murmured.

"TRAITOR!" the captive female demon screeched. "I'VE BEEN TELLING PANDAMONIUM ALL ALONG YOU WERE A POWER HUNGRY LOSER WITH NO RANK, AND HERE YOU ARE- THE ROTTEN PIECE OF FILTH THAT I EXPECTED YOU WERE ALL ALONG!"

"Chill, Destiny," Uni laughed. The demon named Destiny spat at Uni and then kicked him in the stomach. Destiny was dropped to the ground as Uni was smashed backwards but before she could stand up again Lirajie grabbed Destiny by the shoulder, giving her a threatening glare.

"Now, now, we can't be so rude," he chided in a voice that did not have a single thing in common with his cold stare.

"Lirajie," Chrno cut in menacingly. "Where's Aion?"

"Oh, in there," Lirajie said airily, making a smirking action with his hand.

Chrno growled before sprinting off to the door. Lirajie smirked and then said, "Now, now, where were we?"

Chrno rushed into the chamber where Lirajie claimed Aion was staying with great speed. He burst in, saw Aion, and then tried to hard to stop. As a result, he fell onto the ground, head first.

"Dammit," he muttered when he had risen from the ground.

"Ah, hey brother," Aion greeted. "Need help?" he said in a disguised, but amused, voice.

"No," Chrno replied when he stood firmly on the rock hard ground. "But there's something I want to know."

Aion smiled. "About what's going on?"

"Yeah," said Chrno through gritted teeth. Aion laughed in a friendly way and then said, "Come here." He indicated the very corner of the chamber.

Chrno slowly walked to the corner. Aion waved his hand the opening to the chamber was replaced by a huge, rocky wall. "Don't want them to overhear us," he murmured.

"Anyways, Uni and Lirajie are on our side," Aion said but then added quietly, "Or so, they think they are." He laughed coldly.

"I've recruited them so I can sacrifice them when it comes time to destroy the Pandaemonium Core. The demonic energies around it are supposedly impenetrable, because it feeds off of the astral energy in our horns, weakening us while using the stolen energy to power itself. Most demons that are in contact with the shield would die within seconds.

"But that's when Uni and Lirajie come in. We should sacrifice them to the Core, overloading it with power. If their spiritual power is powerful enough, the Core's defenses should be weakened, allowing me to finish it off.

I'm also trying to get more members, just in case their spiritual energy isn't powerful enough."

Chrno felt sick in the stomach. He suddenly felt like he wanted to shout at Aion how bloodthirsty and selfish that idea was, and how brutal the idea was. The only person that Chrno had ever seen that dared to such things was Pandamonium herself.

And what shocked Chrno most was how Aion was always shielding Chrno from Pandamonium's bloodthirsty and cruel orders that would have resulted in incapability, or even death, to Chrno.

But now… now Aion was the one who was being cruel. He was always protecting Chrno since they were kids, but now it seemed to be that Aion had spoken nothing else but hypocrisy.

He wanted to point it out to his brother, but couldn't get himself to say it. He opened his mouth, but then it would close again as the words got tied up in his tongue.

"Hey, if you could just let us in by now…" came a voice from the outside. Aion chuckled and then waved his hand and the stone door moved to the side.

Lirajie stumbled in but he still managed to keep a tight grip on Destiny. Uni soon followed, keeping a ball of blue energy at his hand in case Destiny made a break for it.

"We brought the 'associate'," Lirajie gasped, obviously very annoyed at Destiny's irritating behavior of screaming, kicking, and all sorts of other attempts of freedom.

"Put her down," Aion ordered. Lirajie smirked and then rolled Destiny before Aion's feet. She slowly got up, while gasping and panting, and then looked in Aion's eyes.

"What does a pathetic devil like you want with me?" she snarled despite the fact she was still breathing heavily.

Aion put his hand on Destiny's neck and lifted her up into the air. Destiny gaped and struggled to get free but failed miserably.

"Give your soul to me," Aion hissed. Destiny looked at him with complete horror in her eyes and then gasped, "You're n-not going to-?"

Aion appeared to not have heard her. He drew Destiny closer with his arm, so close they were nose to nose. He breathed in her eyes and then Destiny screamed. She tried to bite Aion's hand but her fangs went straight through his hand as if he were an illusion.

"Give yourself to me," he breathed and kissed her on the cheek.

_plz review now. thx_


	6. Chapter 6

Aion raised his mouth. He dropped Destiny onto the floor, who whimpered. Destiny soon stood up, looking dazed and confused. She was tripping over herself as Aion put a bird-like gaze on the weak demon.

_Now…, _said Aion in a strong, instant voice.

_No…, _whimpered another voice.

_You are mine… all mine…_

_No…!_

_You will obey…_

_You can't…!_

_I am your master…_

_I won't let you…!_

Destiny let out a high-pitched scream that echoed across the stone chambers, making it twice as loud. Chrno and Lirajie were forced to cover their ears while Uni cowered down to the floor.

_That's right, _Aion smirked.

_NO! Don't make me-! _Destiny did not finish her barrier thoughts. She bowed her head toward Aion and said, "I shall obey, master."

Chrno looked from Aion to Destiny, back in forth, in complete bewilderment. Aion gave him a satisfied smile while his face had a superior look on it.

Destiny walked clumsily around the room with a tired look. Aion chuckled.

"Interesting," he commented. "I didn't think it would work out like this."

"Did you put an influence spell on her?" Chrno asked, interested.

Aion grinned. "Yeah… but I never expected to happen like this. This is only the first time I've cast this spell you know," he added. "It's a lot easier then everyone says, or Destiny's willpower is _really _weak. I broke into her mind quite easily… well at least a lot easier than I had expected."

"You weren't born normal." A new voice rang through the air. Uni was staring down at Aion.

"So?" Aion raised his eyebrows.

"Well… I was just stating…" Uni said, losing his confident voice to Aion's response.

"Thank God Chrno and I weren't. One thing _He _has actually done right, or else the old geezer wouldn't come to here senses. She is nothing more then God's puppet, one who is nothing but His covenant. We shall create a new era, one where we, devils, shall rule Pandamonium and heaven as our own. We shall bring down Pandamonium and her followers, and then brake down the gates of heaven. We will be free."

"So then the message- so it's true?" Uni inquired. "Yes," Aion replied. "I can't translate the stars yet, or the book of Revelations, so I've given Shader that job."

Destiny suddenly stood up and bowed down to Aion. "Lord Aion, may I be excused?"

Aion curled his lip. "You may," he ordered. "Do not get caught or confess to _anyone_."

Destiny bowed once more and then glided out of the room. "I liked the old one," Chrno muttered to himself. "She's far too obedient and its starting to scare me."

_Okay, I found out what's going on, and now Aion's actually starting to turn into some ruthless leader, _Chrno thought. _Although it scares me a little, I think we'll be alright. Hopefully he doesn't do anything more then he's already done. Except what's stopping him? I want to become free but I can't point it out to him or else something bad will happen. _

Chrno sighed. He cleared his throat and then said, "Well, I think we need to get back, or else Pandamonium will suspect something." _Lousy excuse, _Chrno thought. _Oh whatever, it doesn't matter, as long as I'll get away for now. _

Just before Chrno raised his wings and turned to a shade of gold his exact words were repeated by the other two accomplices.

Chrno zoomed out of Eden, shortly followed by Lirajie and Uni. He swallowed his thoughts and then plunged into the deep sky.

"Chrno!" Jenai shouted before sending his sword flying at Aion's brother. Chrno quickly dodged, before having to evade a dozen bolts of orange astral energy.

"This is INSANE!" Chrno yelled angrily. Rizeel, who was a spectator, chuckled and whispered, "My, my…"

"What were you doing with the Pandamonium Viscounts then?" Jenai countered. Chrno dodged another set of orange light and then grunted, "Damn it, Jenai, why do you always want to fight?"

Shader was humming happily to herself as she was screwing and zapping mounds of things together where she would be in no harm from the raging battle.

"Just GIVE UP! I know what you're planning!" Jenai sent an arc of blue energy from his blade toward Chrno. Chrno, who was too busy trying to keep himself alive from Videl's shower of orange energy, did not realize Jenai's attack until it was about a foot away from his chest. By this time Chrno did not bother to try and dodge it, knowing it was too late.

The astral energy his Chrno squarely on the chest and knocked him backwards and temporarily leaving Chrno paralyzed for a few seconds.

Chrno quickly shook himself before making some attacks of his own.

Chrno charged at Videl, knocking the larger demon back to the ground. He gave a satisfied grin but was shortly interrupted when Jenai made an attempt to take his head. Jenai's blade narrowly missed Chrno by an inch and then spat into the air.

"Okay, why don't we wait for Shader to make her little transmitter?" Chrno panted, trying to reason to the assaulting demons. "Nope it'll take too long!" Jenai said, and Chrno, judging by Jenai's response, started to think his meeting with Lirajie and Uni had nothing to do with this.

"Geez, Jenai," Chrno said crossly. Didn't know you were so closed-minded."

Jenai snarled and then sent a jet of blue energy at Chrno. Chrno, who was ready this time parried the astral energy and no only stopped it but sent it flying in the other direction.

_Damn it, _Chrno thought angrily. He laughed nervously and then started to soar in circles, easily dodging Videl's and Jenai's jets of astral energy.

"Uhhg, you're tougher then you look," Jenai spat rudely. Chrno smiled. _Yep, underestimate me cuz' my size, _Chrno laughed. _People just can't help but laugh if someone told them that I was some type of demon god. _

While Chrno was drifting in his thoughts he accidentally started to lose his concentration. Jenai's blade blasted toward Chrno,

scratching his back while Videl had a pack of orange energy flying toward Chrno.

Both attacks hit their marks, making Chrno crash onto the ground. Jenai gave a toothy grin and then spat.

Before the smoke of the explosion had vanished Chrno, who was clearly enraged, came bursting out of the smoke. Jenai, who was too startled to move, screamed. Before he could raise his blade Chrno had buried his fist into Jenai's stomach. Jenai gasped and choked and then fell to the ground.

"Jenai!" Videl roared. "Chrno, you _bastard!_" This time it was not only a dozen jets of energy but a hundred, possibly hundreds that burst out of Videl's arm.

Chrno gritted his teeth, bracing himself for impact. About half of the bolts of energy hit Chrno and then Chrno was left in the middle of a huge explosion. Chrno coughed as smoke filled the air and started to stumble toward the ground.

"It's dooooonnnnnnnnneeeeee!" Chrno heard Shader sing happily while waving a small piece of equipment. "Yay me! Tell me I did excellent! Right? Right Jenai? Rizeel?"

Jenai grunted angrily. "Yeah, yeah, who cares anyway?" He started toward Chrno with his sword ready for an attack. Jenai closed in too, his cannon-like arm pointed at Chrno's steaming body.

"Hey Videl, Jenai," Rizeel said dryly from behind. "We can find out if Chrno really is supposed to be talking with those viscounts now, in case you haven't noticed that Shader's done with her little communication thingy."

"Okay, you can do it," Jenai said, not daring to turn his face from Chrno. Rizeel smirked from behind.

Chrno started to get to his feet, while still breathing heavily. Jenai raised his weapons and Videl grunted. After a few moments he leaped into the air and changed his arms into huge thorns as he prepared for battle.

_Shader? _A familiar voice boomed. _So you completed the astral broadcast system. Excellent work. _

"Okay, so this is how you work it!" Shader chirped brightly. "You have to direct your focus on the person whom you want to reach and then speak into the astral broadcast system! Shouldn't be too hard, eh?"

Rizeel spoke first. "Ah, well… um three demons seemed to be- well- _arguing_," she smirked, "with each other."

_Do you mean Jenai, Chrno, and Videl? _Aion replied. Rizeel nodded but then hastily said, "Yes." There was a sigh in the back round. "_They _saw Chrno hanging with other Viscounts and started to think he has betrayed us. Is it true?"

_You called me because of that?_ Aion sneered._ Damn, you guys are lame. 'Course he hasn't betrayed us. And anyway, the Viscounts have decided they don't want to mess with us anymore. _

There was a beeping sound from the astral broadcast system and then it went dead. "Well guys, I suppose that's your answer…."  
She snickered. "I can't believe you guys did that! Although it was kind of amusing," she added.

As Jenai and Videl lowered their weapons Chrno snarled, "Damn it Jenai, I told you. Geez you never listen, do you?" And then he started to land.

After the shock that he had been completely wrong Jenai muttered, "What the hell is he doing. Recruiting those Viscounts, none of them can be trusted. Come on Videl, let's go."

Videl nodded and then the two were out of sight in an instant. "Wow, those two are never apart!" Shader cried. "It kinda makes me feel weird, yuh know."

Rizeel grinned. "Yep, I don't think they've ever be separated. Hope it doesn't cost us." She licked her claws.

Before long the other three demons disappeared into the shadow without realizing they were being watched.

DeFaux stroked his beard as his red eyes gleamed in the darkness. He blew away his pulled hair and then a bone-headed demon beside him said quietly, "What do you think, lord DeFaux?"

Again DeFaux stroked his beard as he thought of what he had witnessed. "The darkness shrouds the young boy, Chrno. There may be more to him then we think, along with the other three. I'll take a word with the mistress in private, and if she doesn't listen… then I'll say she'll deserve it. Come on Gulio, let's go."

Gulio bowed his head. "As you wish, lord DeFaux."

* * *

Aion closed his eyes. According to Shader the stars told them that the time was near.

He and Shader were the only one's who knew of the plan. Would it be a mistake to tell his fellow followers?

He rose.

Not to Lirajie or Uni. Aion already knew they were still bound to Pandamonium, it wouldn't be safe. Maybe not to Rizeel, Jenai, or Videl either.

Chrno? Maybe. He thought of what Shader said. _Using Pandamonium's head, combined with the saint and the greed of the world, the three powers would combine and God's eternal layer would be crushed and Pandaemonium would become the eternal glory. _

Of course, this was all guesswork according to the stars. Aion thought of it a little more and the decided what he would do.

* * *

"Mistress Pandamonium." DeFaux, Gulio, and Kalv bowed down to Pandamonium's feet. She gave them a cold glare that somehow told them to continue.

"Forgive us for doing so," DeFaux began politely and slowly because it was important not to make the mother demon angry. "But we have watched Chrno without your permission. And we have seen something we did not expect." _Lie. _

Pandamonium started to loosen her cold and binding glare and started to look more formal in front at the three bowing demons. At this point DeFaux secretly grinned in satisfactory, knowing he had accomplished in earning the mother demon's respect.

"We saw a brief battle with demons Videl and Jenai, who accused him of being a traitor. They continued to fight until their scientist, Shader, told she had a way of communicating with a certain 'someone'." DeFaux looked at Pandamonium with a face that said _do you wish for me to continue? _

For a few moments Pandamonium looked suspicious but then nodded rudely and then said, "Well, don't just sit there go on."

_Damn, Pandamonium's stopped trying to be nice like she said she would, _DeFaux thought.

"We think that that the certain 'someone' is Aion, and that Lirajie, Uni, and Destiny have been bewitched into following them," Gulio said hastily for DeFaux before the mistress could get angry. DeFaux nodded in thanks to his partner.

"And you should know that we are only trying to bring the better for Pandamonium. If I know Aion well, I should know he has a great reputation for not enjoying the way you run things. It's just to try and stop their ideas of a rebellion, and maybe a little of a favor to the Lord," DeFaux said.

Suddenly Pandamonium's face darkened and then she hissed, "You dare speak of the fool? I know what he does, I alone know his weaknesses! Do not forget that is was I rebelled against his piteous acts, I who alone conquered him!" Her eye flared into a deep shade of red as her terrible fangs were somehow more noticeable then ever. She stood up as her wings spread out dangerously and she pointed a dangerous finger up into the skies.

"Yes, but what if Aion does the same as you did to God? What if rebels against you and influence all that is loyal to you?" DeFaux mind was racing as he was trying to make up for his grave mistake. "If _He _thinks he can use Aion to avenge me he is poorly mistaken. I alone am the most powerful devil, I alone the mother of devils! All power comes from me, and only me!" She made a slashing movement. "I see _His_ plans now; I see how _He _will try to overthrow me. I cannot believe I could be so foolish in thinking this was only Aion's piteous acts, but now I understand that it is _His _orders!" She shrieked every time she said '_He_'.

"I will personally make their plans fail, DeFaux," Pandamonium snarled. "You may leave now."

DeFaux bowed and then left the left the room.

* * *

_Chrno? _A soft voice tickled his ear. Chrno alertly jumped into the air and then let out a sigh of relief.

Chrno was walking through a deep valley staring up into the beautiful night sky. Through the shrouds of darkness he could see just a twinkle of light, just enough to brighten Chrno's life.

_Chrno, please. _The voice was more urgent this time. Chrno sniffed, trying to scent out the voice. What was this voice? Where was it coming from?  
Chrno looked around. He didn't see anybody or anything…

_Chrno come hear, PLEASE! _The voice let out a painful shriek making Chrno desperately trying to found the source. _Chrno, can you hear me? _Chrno frowned. "Yes," he muttered. He continued to step forward while cautiously watching his step

_You can hear me? Because listen to me closely; YOUR TIME IS UP._ Suddenly Chrno yelled and then scrambled away from the mountains. He knew he had fallen for the trap, the trap Pandamonium had set for him. He started to fly away but it was too late.

Just as he reached the sky he was suddenly tightly surrounded by brown, brick walls and candles were let on each corner,

Pandamonium sat looking down at Chrno with a smile shone in the darkness. It was a triumphant but terrifying smile, terrible enough to make Chrno's hair stand up.

"W-what's happening?" Chrno asked as innocently as he could. Pandamonium twisted her grin more then Chrno could imagine. To him, it seemed like the smile could kill humans just by itself.

"We've figured you out," Pandamonium hissed horribly. "We've figured out your contract with God, little one. And I can tell you little demons like you can't harm me. You will fall, one by one, if you defy me. You and Aion alike will die. So I'd suggest that you save your own skin or it'll be you and Aion that will be dead on the ground. Oh, and by the way, we won't bury you." She laughed.

_What is he talking about? God, asking _us _to do this? _

Pandamonium triumphantly looked at Chrno as if she had figured her out and was expecting him to shout out for forgiveness and then beg for mercy.

Instead, Chrno replied, "I don't know what you're talking about." Pandamonium's expression after he said that could have made Chrno roll on the floor laughing (Rofl I didn't expect to ever actually see the exact words in my writing) without stopping.

Pandamonium shrugged. "That's your problem, boy," she said. "If ya don't know what I'm talking about either you've got short-term memory, and I would suggest Healer Kryptos if you do, or the easy explanation that you're just denying the fact that _I've _won. Like I said before, you'll die if you defy my orders."

_Never seen the arrogant and cocky side of her. _

"You've got ten days, Chrno," Pandamonium said shortly. "You've got ten days to bring me Aion or I'll kill you and all your friends and then also send every demon in Pandaemonium to find your little friend. That's a promise."

Anger bubbled inside Chrno, but Chrno knew unleashing it would do no good.

* * *

"Shader," Chrno hissed, nudging the technologist on the back. She rubbed her eyes and then yawned. "What?" she murmured sleepily. "I need your astral broadcast system," Chrno told Shader quickly.

Shader yawned again, and then again, and then again. Chrno was sure if he got the message through.

"Okay I want-" Chrno began again.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear the last time," Shader said, who suddenly on her toes and bouncing around. Chrno looked at her, completely puzzled._Geez, one moment she's like, 'Go away or I'll kick your head off and now she's bouncing up and down like a lunatic. _

"Aion, I need to talk to you."

_What is it, brother? _Aion replied hollowly. Chrno quickly told him what happened.

After he had finished talking to Aion he looks worriedly into the Astral Broadcast System (from now on I'm gonna call it ABS).

There was moment of silence when all could be heard were Shader's snores. _Geez, somehow she's asleep again… _

_Chrno, _Aion said slyly.

* * *

_in case you didnt notice the part where they turn Destiny 'evil' is Aion's point of view. then it changes to Chrno's._


	7. Chapter 7

Chrno seemingly was unable to remain conscious. His vision was nebulously blurred, causing him al sorts of painful problems with his head including headaches, but what was worst was his horns.

Every time Chrno tried to use powers his horns would rattle violently while the roots connecting to his brain started to squirm.

Genai, without surprise, would try to hide his grunt with laughter every time Chrno's illness was mentioned by Shader (who was probably the only one who put effort into helping Chrno besides Aion, who was informed but did not have a clear picture of what was going on with Chrno). Before long Chrno was unable to even have the slightest control over his wings, which hurt unimaginably with the narrowest of movement.

Was this the consequence of hurting others? Did his actions, which Chrno knew almost certainly defied the Lord's will, cause his to take this affliction?

Chrno laid in his den, slumped up to rock solid wall. Blood was spluttering down his horns, flowing around his swollen eyeballs. But this wasn't what the crooked demon was concerned about most.

_He was in a different world, looking up upon a young girl with an oval-like head and two bulbous, sapphire blue eyes. She was bounding up and down, humming happy tune. She had a keen smile and was wearing a nice, pink skirt and leather tap shoes. She skipped to a group of giggling girls hoping they would let her play along. _

_They were about to but then the girls' happy faces turned into complete revulsion. A couple of sick screams followed and then the vision faded. _

Chrno woke up screaming and panting while desperately gasping for breath. The screams were echoing in his mind, never fading. Each time it bounced off one side of his brain it seemed to be magnified, forcing Chrno clutch his head in agony.

"The 'noise'!" he bellowed. "_Stop it!_" What could have done this? It was pain beyond imagining; pain that seemed like it would burn in Chrno's head for eternity.

Chrno was still clutching his head when he heard a quick, shifting sound. Suddenly it was gone. I had vanished. Chrno's mind was at ease and blood had stopped brimming down from Chrno's horns.

Chrno was suddenly felling well. Although the soreness hadn't completely evaporated he could still flex his wings. He started toward the exit of his den knowing he shouldn't. Chrno knew perfectly well that he shouldn't be moving around like that while he continued to struggle for even a single moment of peace.

_I have to do it for Aion, _he thought wretchedly. _I know he would do for me. Would he?_ Chrno did not know it but he was now looking at the situation at a different perspective. He had always thought of Aion as best friends, as brothers. But the question he had to hide now was _would he? _

Chrno trudged out into the open, struggling intently, and smiled weakly. He had made it so far, he could move on.

What a waste of time.

He limped across the rocky ground, making it almost seem like his right leg was dragging his left. He trembled more and more as he moved farther from his sleeping area but still continued.

Right when he was starting to think it wasn't that bad his head was lit on fire. His horns shook like they were on the edge of falling off and Chrno saw things that didn't belong to him.

_Maniacal laughter ringed in Chrno's mind and a voice as if someone was talking to him. 'Ew, what's he doing? How come a bastard like him gets a superior ranking! Look at him, he can hardly stand!' More laughing and snorting was heard and then the sound of half a dozen wings being flapped. _

_… _

_'They boy, Lord,' Gulio bowed to DeFaux. DeFaux stroked his beard and then said quietly, 'Each horn has its own unique attribute. The boy's will soon be discovered if he can control it, like his brother did so long ago.' _

_The sound of rustling was heard. _

_'What of Aion? He is not found. They boy seems determined.' _

_DeFaux nodded gravely. 'Give a testimony, Gulio.' _

There was screaming voice and now that Chrno thought about it he didn't really know where it had came from. Was it him? The legions behind him? DeFaux?

"Too much… can't handle… 'Noise'…" Chrno gasped. "Please stop…"

He couldn't take it anymore. He prepared himself to run and then sprinted down to his tavern and crumpled into the hole.

_A sudden burst of energy had arisen in her; she felt she could do things no one had ever done before. All she had to do was make good moves… _

_Her face was changing; she could feel tiny movements on the top of her head. She looked at her friends but they were already gone, screaming and running. She shrugged in bewilderment. _They must be playing with me, _she thought happily. She was about to start to run after her friends but then a cracked mirror caught her eye. _

_There she was in a small puddle of water, completely covered in blood. She quivered in fear and then yelped when she saw two pairs of sharp horns sticking out of her head. _

_Wings were sprouting and her facial structure was maturing, but her scream never left. _

_"This is your power now, not mine. Use it well." _

_… _

What's happening to him??_ A private thought sounded. _Is it possible…?

Chrno woke. What was happening to him? Why was he hearing other people's thought and memories? Was it a gift or punishment? Could he somehow stop it?

* * *

Rizelle climbed up a small, bushy path. She was setting small, black spiders every couple of feet to try and detect Pandamonium spies. She climbed farther and farther a black circle where Aion and Shader stood.

Through the rustling of the trees she heard something that caught her ear.

"Chrno won't need it," Aion was saying. "He's growing, and as the pain intensifies he'll become stronger. I need him to become strong until we set our plans; our satisfied followers are weak compared to almost all of the old geezer's Viscounts. Their power is filthy; it comes from Pandamonium like everyone else's. Their power is not even enough to match the Duke's," Aion said.

Rizelle froze. She was about to set her next spider on the ground but then picked it back up. All this time she had thought Aion was there for her… and now he basically tells her he only cares about Chrno?

A surge of anger at the sick demon was flushed into her stomach. She would show Aion that she was more powerful, that she had the right to serve him more. She was starting to get used to his company and now it was beyond loathing.

Aion smirked. "No Shader, I won't be doing any of that. If Chrno plays his part well I won't need to." Rizelle looked into Shader's face. To Rizelle's surprise, it was an expression of worry. Shader whispered something carefully to Aion.

Aion shook his head. "No I haven't told Chrno yet, but…" he looked threateningly at the spot where Rizelle lay eavesdropping. Rizelle gaped and then ran away, as quick as a bullet.

Now it was Shader and him, with no one to interrupt the two devils.

* * *

_I stood in front of my mother, my mouth agape. "What?" I practically shrieked. "I could I- how- could I ever go into exile? What have I ever done wrong?" _

_As the conversation grew, so did my mother's look of worry. "It just happened!" She snapped. "Don't try to reason why the king did it! You must follow his command or you will die! There is no other choice!" _

_I started to sob horrendously and then deeply hugged my mother. "I don't ever- ever want to leave," I choked. My mother sighed. She stood on the ground looking defeated. "Fine… but we'll have to hide you until you can grow older so they won't find you!" She said shortly. I smiled sadly. _

_"Do you really mean it? I can stay?" I asked, delighted. "What about dad?" _

_My mother opened her mouth to reply but was cut short when ten armored guards swarmed around us. They were heavily armed, all sorts of weapons from a dagger to bow-and-arrows. _

_A guard wrapped his arm around my mother and then the other nine soldiers directed their weapons at me. _

_"You were sent to exile, by order of the king," the chief soldier snarled. "Leave or she dies." _

_"No!" I cried without thinking. "You can't. This is my home!" The chief soldier narrowed his eyes and spat. He waved his hand and then the man who had wrapped his arms around my mother pulled out a dagger. _

_"Final choice?" The chief soldier said knavishly. I started to stammer but then it was already too late. "Kill her," the chief said. The guard that was told to execute my mom grinned. "My pleasure," he leered. Mother screamed and then kicked him with all her might. The guard was knocked back, let out a grunt and let my mom free. Although she had a chance to escape her leg was critically injured when it came in contact with the guard's body armor. _

_She rolled on the floor and gasped but by the time she had tried to make a break she was already held captive by more soldiers. _

_Without hesitation one of the guards slit my mom's throat with a knife. She tried to scream but all that came out was rough, coughing sound. They let go of her and she fell onto the floor. _

_Blood was oozing out and I screamed. Rage built up in me and I bit the chief. He cried out in pain. Although he had protection around him my teeth weren't harmed. They went easily through the armor like food and had almost created marks the pierced into his pulse. _

_I sprouted my demonic wings and then flew into the skies and left my hometown forever. _

Chrno was thrust into a stone wall by himself as he endured part of someone's history.

He woke up, finding himself shaking like mad and more tired then ever. It seemed like every time he would try to rest these terrible dreams and noises would just result into making him even more tired.

Chrno sat tiredly on an edge of rock, once again not able to maintain the slightest bit of rest.

He gazed off into the darkness when there was suddenly and _whooshing _sound. Chrno looked up. Standing there was none other then his brother was grinning evilly.

Chrno who was too tired to return a smile merely said in a cracked voice, "Yes?"

"Chrno," Aion responded. "What's wrong? Shader has communicated with me but I haven't gotten the clear picture…"

Chrno barely had enough energy to communicate back with his elder brother. "I've been hearing weird thoughts and memories, none which having to belong to me." Chrno closed his eyes.

"Only started after Pandamonium threatened to kill you if I wasn't turned in?"

Chrno nodded. Aion smirked.

"We were told before that we were not given birth by the jester but by Lilth herself. If what information I have been given has been true then you are developing newfound powers, just like I have."

Chrno raised his eyebrow with interest.

"Most demons, referring to every other devil but us, do not have Gaes. Pandamonium, who was blinded by her arrogance, thought that the pain of developing your own Gaes would provoke you into turning me in. She was wrong."

_The spill of matured blood creates your true prowess... _

Chrno shook his head violently. The 'noise' was too much for him, far too much…

Without thinking he screamed and then pointed his palm of his hand at Aion. Aion smirked.

Chrno's hand glowed blue and then Aion was knocked backwards off his feet. Aion gasped and then his foot onward started to rapidly turn into stone. Aion gasped again and then closed his eyes in concentration.

Chrno opened his eyes slowly and then started to realize what he had done to his older brother. The 'noise' was gone he finally started to have control over himself.

"Aion?" He whispered. "What the- the- hell?" Aion, who was now almost completely trapped in time, had his horns vibrate softly. Like magic the time-frozen parts of his body started to wisp into layers of dust.

Chrno opened his mouth to speak to Aion but then Aion waved his hand and Chrno's mouth was unable to move any longer. "Pandamonium has made several fatal mistakes before but none larger then this one." Aion put out his hand and questioningly looked at Chrno. Their eyes met and then under Aion's fierce gaze Chrno shook his brother's hand. Aion seemed satisfied and then waved his hand again. Chrno felt his eyes blur and then was consumed by darkness.

_Standing there was a young handsome peasant. He was smiling sincerely to me and I smiled back. He waved and then I blushed. I was going to wave back but then saw that he was already facing a salesman peasant to his right. _

_I sighed and started to think that the exile wouldn't be as bad as I thought. _

_… _

* * *

DeFaux cursed at himself for not coming sooner. He was bursting through the skies in desperate hope of finding Destiny. She had to be safe, she had to be okay… because if she wasn't that would be the end of Pandaemonium itself.

He imagined the Pandaemonium Core, completely drained of its energy and Aion standing beside it laughing hysterically. There were plenty of dead legions lying on the ground and many cracked or destroyed horns. No, he couldn't let that happen.

Shaking his thoughts off, DeFaux tried even harder to find the missing demon.

After half an hour DeFaux had something to smile about. A female six-winged demon sat obediently on the floor with her eyes closed. Around her were three other demons- Rizelle, Viede, and another demon DeFaux didn't remember.

DeFaux started to soar toward Destiny and shouted, "Destiny! What are you doing?"

She slowly looked up at her old comrade, her face showing no expression and almost convincing DeFaux that she was a dummy. "Who are you," she said shortly. _Damn you Aion! _DeFaux thought sourly.

Rizelle muttered something to Destiny. Destiny shook her head, still no showing and emotion. Rizelle grinned faintly and then silky claws sprouted from her long, spidery fingers.

The demon with a round visage was staring irritably ground, breathing harshly. Rizelle told Destiny something again and then she bowed formally. Destiny smiled but still had the doll-like expression on her face. She slowly changed back into her human form. DeFaux gasped as the brainwashed demon returned to her human form. He face grew tanner and the outline of her face shrank from the sides. Her crimson eyes turned into a shade of sapphire and her facial structure seemed to grow more childlike.

As she started to walk away DeFaux gasped, "NO!" He flied as fast as he could at the departing and demon, outstretching his clawed fingers. Destiny unnaturally spun around at astonishing momentum, while the duke's claws pierced the outer layer of Destiny's robes. She whimpered and then started to gaze a long cut on her waist sorrowfully.

DeFaux made a disgusted sound and then Viede, Rizelle, and demon with the round visage surrounded him.

"Be gone!" DeFaux shouted. "This is private matters with the traitor, Aion!" Rizelle smirked while Genai shouted back, "How long do you want this to last, bastard?" DeFaux snarled and then hissed, "Talk, eh?"

Genai stepped closer to the duke, jeering. "Genai," he said coldly. Rizelle muttered something yet again to Destiny. Destiny nodded and stepped backwards.

"The time isn't too late," DeFaux said. "You can still come back!" Genai snorted and then cursed, "Haven't you noticed, fool of Pandamonium? Your power is gone, and we will kill you!"

DeFaux gave him a cold glare and then said softly, "You are the fool, Genai. Arrogance will one day be your downfall."

"Bastard!" Genai howled and charged at DeFaux. Around him was Viede and Rizelle, who both bent their knees raised their malignant weapons. Just as Genai's demonic blade was about to pierce into DeFaux's head DeFaux ducked, and eluded the charge. Genai looked back in frustration, seeing that DeFaux was in the air with his arms folded.

"Aion's a maudlin traitor, you know that? If you don't give him what you want, he'll be powerless." "Like you?" Genai smirked. DeFaux frowned and then started absorbing astral energy rapidly from his horns to create a sky-blue bomb the size of a basketball.

Raging he sent hurling at the three devils he despised, who all leaped out of the way. The explosion was barely small enough to hit Destiny, the burning smoke only inching a little bit from her back

"You're dead!" Genai thundered. "I-" he didn't finish his sentence. He shot at the duke, who parried the attack with his arm and ducking as Genai swung hard after his first attempt on a kill. Genai looked down at his enemy but only saw a blue fist about to bury itself into Genai's chest. Genai gasped and looked down for support but only saw Viede struggling to aim at DeFaux.

Before the worried demon could look back DeFaux he was hit hard in the chest and sped backwards into the ground. Viede finally got his aim to perfections sent several orange lights back at DeFaux, trying to make the duke think he had made a mistake in hurting his friend. Like Genai's blade, however, DeFaux parried it with his arm and the siege seemed to not have left any sign of damage.

Viede gasped in surprise but then soon recovered, cannoning dozens more bolts of astral energy. DeFaux raised both arms, blocking all of the blows, but did not see Rizelle giving her spidery grin and claws ready to strike.

Unfortunately for her, she was not quick enough. Before any of them could blink DeFaux elbowed her with all his might, making streams of black blood gush out. Rizelle choked and then tried to cling on to DeFaux with her claws. He easily brushed her off and then kicked her in the stomach.

Viede grinned. Typical Rizelle, trying to steal the glory, he told himself. But now with her distracting DeFaux, he would have a clear shot at the duk

Viede took aim sent half a dozen jets of fierce energy, all which were hissing furiously at their target. DeFaux turned back to Viede, grinning grimly, but then uttered a weak yell. There was a rough scratching sound and then moderate explosion, knocking away everything in range. DeFaux staggered and was blasted back, panting, "I don't have time for this," he growled. "I need Destiny!" He roared and then threw a ball of energy into the skies.

All four devils looked up and waited for something to happen. "And that was supposed to do…?" Genai asked, grinning. DeFaux merely grunted and pointed his finger upwards.

Genai looked up and then saw a shower of demonic energy racing down to the ground and gasped. He looked back at DeFaux, who was now charging at him with his fist clenched. Genai narrowly dodged the duke's blow and then tried to send his own attack at DeFaux. Five bolts of energy exploded onto Genai's chest, driving him backwards toward the ground.

Both Viede and Rizelle seemed to be doing well, though. Rizelle was dodging every bolt at amazing speed while Viede was shooting his own energy against DeFaux.

The duke seized his chance.

While everyone else was trying to avoid getting hurt he flew toward Destiny and lifter her off the ground with one hand. DeFaux looked back and saw the three demons racing after him and then anxiously tried to speed up.

DeFaux eyes widened with excitement as he edged even nearer to his goal. He was so close… he couldn't fail now…

Destiny whipped around and then gasped. Her jaw dropped and she was about to say something but then DeFaux's stern hands grabbed her by the hand paced up into the sky.

"NOO!" Genai bellowed as DeFaux started to dart up into the clouds. He charged up into the clouds but it seemed he could not reach DeFaux in time.

DeFaux was about to wisp away into the clouds when Viede pounded the air with orange bolts of energy. DeFaux did not know why but spun around like a child. His eyes flared up and tried to fly out into the clouds. Plunging forward with all his wing muscles working as hard as they could DeFaux seemed a couple feet from a cloud but then a sharp pain stabbed his back.

His eyes widened in pain and shock and looked back. Genai's strike combined all of Viede's energy sent the duke falling to the ground like a stone. Dropping Destiny DeFaux, who was unable to move, hit the ground on his back.

"DESTINY!" Rizelle dove forward, arms outstretched. Aion would kill her if she let any harm come to the brainwashed demon. She rocketed right above Destiny and made snatching actions with her hand. Rizelle managed to grab onto part of Destiny's hair but it easily split into two pieces, making Destiny scream in woe. Her own wings appeared and all six of them and they threw her into the clouds. Before any of the demons knew it she was gone, devoured by the black puffs of smoke.

DeFaux groaned and then pulled himself off the ground. He couldn't be too late, it wasn't possible…

Roaring, DeFaux rose into the air but before the duke could make an attempt on Destiny Genai, who was screaming, sped toward the duke, blade first.

"FOOL!" DeFaux bellowed as loud as he could and charged up his arm as much as he could muster. The duke grabbed Genai's blade easily and then sent a blow Genai wouldn't forget anytime soon. His fist slammed into Genai's skull and the astral energy blew apart his visage. Genai crashed into the ground with such force his own body armor was crippled while his helmet was shattered into two uneven pieces.

The duke looked up at the other two traumatized demons, his face full of triumph yet of loathing. While Rizelle gasped Viede quickly recovered from the shock, knowing that gapping his enemy would get him nowhere.

Scowling, two dozen jets of energy were sent tearing down at the Duke, radiating more energy then Viede usually put when molesting an enemy. DeFaux looked incredulously at the other demon and as the energy slammed into him and the ground around him thick smoke quickly puffed through the air.

Suddenly there was a loud **_BANG_** and then the duke flew in every direction franticly, childishly hoping the three demons had not left yet. As the duke expected there was no signs of the three servants of the traitor, Aion. All that was left was small patches of golden mist in the area where Viede stood and DeFaux was certain he had failed.

The duke looked agitatedly into the heavens and for the first time the demon was silently praying to God for a miracle.


End file.
